The Ritual
by Ends In Elsis
Summary: She didn't know how much time was passed since she suddenly fell asleep, but Elsa was sure she probably wasn't in Arendelle anymore. "What is going on here? And where am I? What kind of ritual was he talking about?" A dark fantasy story.
1. Prologue

She didn't know how much time was passed since she suddenly fell asleep, but Elsa was sure she probably wasn't in Arendelle anymore. She slowly opened her eyes. _W-where am I?_ She looked a bit around. Though it was dark, Elsa could determine four stone walls, a door in one of them, with a small window where a bit of light was coming through. While her eyes were getting used to the dark, she could now see four chains coming from one of the walls, leading to her arms and legs. In a moment it was all clear to her. _I-I'm locked!_ In despair she tried freezing the shackles, hoping that she could get rid of them, but when her hands became cold, an enormous heat was suddenly running to her wrists. Elsa cried.

A dark figure suddenly came out of the door. Its entire body was covered by a black robe; a dark belt was hanging around his middle, on which hang weapons and tools. Its cap hid its face, if there was one.

"Well, welcome, your highness!" a low male voice sounded from under the cap.

Elsa stood up and shouted to him. "What is this about? Let me go!" She felt her hands became very cold, but before she could use her powers, the shackles turned hot again, causing Elsa to fall back onto the ground. She cried in pain.

"Maybe it's better for you to learn some manners!" the figure stated, as he was walking towards her. She crawled back, until she felt a wall behind her back. "And maybe you could stop using your magical ice powers, since burnt wrists and ankles aren't really conductive to the ritual, you see?"

Many thoughts were running through her head. _Did he just say ritual? What is he planning to do with me? _Elsa was visibly scared now, causing the wall behind her to freeze. "W-what is this all about? W-why did you lock me up?"

"Well, the cell is only for your safety, your highness. If you would be a bit more kind I would consider again bringing you to a more comfortable room..." he said with a sadistic tone.

That made Elsa upset. "Are you even aware whom you are _talking_ to-" she shouted, before the dark figure put his hand against her mouth.

"Maybe it's better if you'd shut up for a moment until you know how to treat your hosts, your majesty," he said while putting a mouth cloth around her head. "I'm sure my lord would like to speak to you, but first work on your manners," he laughed, stroking her cheek. Elsa murmured, this cloth was preventing her to talk.

She felt her anger coming out. She slammed her arm towards him, but she suddenly felt a hand grabbing it. "I would not challenge me, your highness," he said angry in her face, pressing her against the wall. The wall was now completely frozen.

Then he walked back to the door. "Until next time, my Queen!" he said. After that he left and closed the door.

Now Elsa was really frightened. _What is going on here? And where am I? What kind of ritual was he talking about?_

* * *

**A/N: This is my first longer fanfiction of Frozen ever! I haven't thought much about the plot yet, but it probably is getting dark, as you can see here in the prologue. By the way it's easier to start writing in the middle of the story, so probably the happenings before will be told in flashbacks. All I know for now is that Elsa won't get hurt more than this, because I don't like Elsa being hurt :D. Please enjoy reading and leve some feedback!**


	2. The Dinner

The lord was sitting on a chair in the dining room; the back of the chair was leaning against the table. He was not a lord you would expect. His face was pale, contrasting to his short black hair, and he wore a black robe.

The door opened and a dark figure entered the room.

"I delivered the Queen, my lord."

The lord looked up from the book he was reading. "Did you bring her here?" he asked.

"No, my lord, she's in the dungeon now." A silence fell. After a while he could hear the lord smashing his book on the ground. "_In the dungeon?!_"

"Yes, m-my lord," he stammered, "I- I thought it would be safer for-"

"Get her immediately, you fool!" the man shouted, waving his hands in the air. "We don't put our guests into a dungeon! And get us some dinner after you brought her here."

He sighed. "Yes, my lord..."

* * *

Elsa slid along the wall and was now sitting on the floor. She was visibly scared by the confrontation she had a minute ago. _What does this dark man want from me? _The thought that he came back and would hurt her made her even more scared.

But this was not the right moment for being scared. _Okay, Elsa, don't be scared now! Make up your mind! How did I get here?_ How hard she however tried to remember anything, she couldn't. _It's like I forgot almost everything about what happened before. This isn't normal, is it?_

Elsa tried getting rid of the mouth cloth. Unfortunately the chains were preventing her from reaching back of her head. _There must be a way out of here._ She closely inspected the walls, but the only sign of something useful was the small window in the door, that was way too high to reach it.

Ela settled down in a corner. _Why can't I remember anything? And what are they going to do with me?_ Then she thought again about what that strange figure said to her. _A ritual... Probably... they're going to sacrifice me? _The thought of that made her fighting tears. Her emotion made her freeze the ground around her legs. She was frightened by the idea that she probably wasn't going to leave this place, at least not alive...

A few moments later the door opened looked up and her face turned timid. It was him again. He walked towards her, not caring about her emotions at all. "Get up, your highness!"

She wasn't likely to move, she just stared at him with wet eyes that were begging that he won't hurt her. He pulled the chains up, causing her to fall on the ground. "I said to get up!"

Elsa murmured a yell while she stood up. He took away her mouth cloth. She immediately started to talk. "A-are you going t-to hurt me more?" Her voice was weak; he could hear the fear in it. That made him feel satisfied. He laughed sadistically.

"In fact I was starting to like you keeping you here in the dungeon but lucky for you my lord has invited you to dinner."

* * *

The lord was still reading in his book. Suddenly he heard a slam, probably from the door. He could see in the mirror hanging on the wall in front of him that a beautiful woman in a crystal blue dress entered the room. Her wrists and ankles were cuffed. She was pushed ahead by the dark figure, leading her to the chair.

"Sit down," the figure commanded; she sat down on the chair. "My lord, I brought her here for you."

Now the man turned his chair. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle! Finally you're here!"

Elsa looked at the lord. His appearance made her feel like she fell in bad hands. All she wanted now were answers. She started to talk to him. "Who are you? What do y-"

The dark man pushed his hand on her mouth. "It's my lord who asks the questions here!" he grunted.

"Put that hand away, you fool!" the lord shouted. "You have to treat the queen with a little respect!"

Then he turned back to Elsa. "I'm sorry for the behaviour of Arisan, my queen. Just make yourself comfortable."

He laid the book on the table. Elsa could see it was called _Elementals_. _A book about my powers? So is that the thing he wants?_

"W-why don't you just let me go?" Elsa asked him. Her voice was audible full of fear.

Arisan still stood next to the chair; he moved to her ear. "You'd better behave, little que-"

"Stop it, Arisan!" the lord shouted. "Would you please leave us alone and go play somewhere else?"

Arisan murmured something and walked to the door. When he finally left the room, Elsa felt a kind of relieved.

Another man walked in with dinner. Elsa could see a plate full with drumsticks, as well as salads and fish.

"Please, my Queen, have some dinner," the lord said.

Elsa's fear calmed a bit now Arisan was gone. She looked at the lord with disbelief. "Look, I don't need any of your played kindness or food or whatever; I just want you to know why you brought me here!"

"Ah, your highness is a bit straight-to-the-point, huh? Please, if you don't mind I'll first have some dinner," he said, while taking some of the chicken.

"No, first tell me what this is all about!" Elsa stood up, she was getting angry.

"Please, Elsa, sit down," the lord said, waving his hand down in her direction. Elsa suddenly felt a force pushing her back in the chair. _What is this? Does he also have some kind of powers?_ Her face turned feared.

The lord continued to talk. "You see, my Queen? It seems you are not the only one who has powers, and since you are cuffed you are not able to use them at the moment." Then Elsa remembered the shackles that almost burnt her wrists. Her face turned even paler than it already was. She was fighting her tears. _He wants my powers, I'm sure..._

The lord stood up and walked towards her. "Please don't cry, your highness," the lord said. "I'm not planning that you'll get hurt again. Please behave, I just need you for a ritual," he whispered in Elsa's ear.

"I don't want to take part in your stupid ritual!" she cried.

The lord grinned, while he stroke her chin. "I guess you have no choice, dear." He walked back to his own chair. "Arisan!" the lord shouted. A few moments later the door opened.

"Yes, my lord?" he sniggered.

The lord stood up from his chair. "Would you please find our queen some place to sleep?"

"Of course, my lord!" Arisan grinned and walked towards Elsa while grabbing her dress. She gave a shriek.

The lord also walked towards them. "Oh, and Arisan?" he said, while pointing at him. . "Don't dare putting her back in that dungeon again!" He could hear Arisan sighing. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord," he sighed. He then took Elsa's wrists, causing her to yell again. He pushed her in front of him towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this update wasn't that fast, because I started writing the third chapter before this one. I hadn't much inspiration for this one, so I thought it'd be better to just continue. So Elsa meets finally her kidnapper; this mysterious lord will be the main villain in the story, along with Arisan. Their conversation at dinner didn't go that well though, Elsa still doesn't know much more about her fate (mwuhaha, this makes me really evil :D).**


	3. The Other Girl

Arisan brought her to a far wing of the place. They stopped in front of a grey door. From his belt Arisan took a key, with which he opened the door. He pushed Elsa inside. She looked through the room; she could see a wardrobe standing to one of the walls. Next to the wardrobe stood a room screen, some dresses were hanging on it. There was a small window in the other wall, where Elsa could see it was getting dark outside. On the other side there was a for-poster bed. A girl was sitting on it; she was probably eight or nine years old. When she heard the door creaking, she quickly jumped up off the bed, but when she saw Arisan coming in, she suddenly stood still. Her face looked scared.

"And how are you doing, little girl? Still have that nightmare about me?" he said, while laughing and walking towards her. The girl was visibly scared. He compelled her towards the bed. "I bet you'll be much less scared when we will begin the ritual!" he laughed.

"P-please, leave her alone!" Elsa shouted at him. Now he looked in Elsa's direction and started walking towards her. Elsa felt the fear rising in her body. He suddenly stopped.

"Lucky for you I'm not in the mood to argue with you, your highness!" He then walked to the door and left, locking it. Elsa sighed of relief. Then she saw the little girl shivering against the leg of the bed. She sat down next to her. "It's okay, he's gone now…" The girl was pale skinned, just like herself, and Elsa saw that she had brown eyes. Her hair was brown and gently draped on her shoulders.

She suddenly embraced Elsa. "He scares me…" Elsa maybe felt a bit uncomfortable; no one hugged her like this before. She could feel her shivering, but she understood her feelings. "Me too," she whispered. Then the girl looked up at her. "How did you come here?"

_How did I come here?_ Elsa still didn't know what happened before she woke up in the cell. "I actually don't know."

The girl looked confused at first, but then her face quickly changed to a smile. "I'm Amyleigh by the way."

"Amyleigh … that's a beautiful name," Elsa said. She smiled back. "My name is Elsa."

"Well that's a pretty name too!" Amyleigh said. Elsa was surprised seeing her happy like this. _Is she even aware of the situation that is going on? Why does that lord need a girl like her?_

"Why did he call you a highness?" Amyleigh then asked.

"Because I'm the queen of Arendelle." Elsa answered. Amyleigh stared to Elsa with open mouth. "Have you ever heard of it?" Elsa continued.

"Oh yes, I know Arendelle! I've heard it must be a beautiful place to live in," she answered.

Elsa laughed. "It definitely is! If we'll get the chance, I will show it to you, I promise." _If we ever will get the chance..._

* * *

"I brought her to the guest wing, my lord."

The lord was standing up from his char. "Good, Arisan, good..." Het put the book away in the bookcase, which was standing on the wall opposite to the door. "I guess she will catch up with the other girl."

"Yes, my lord," Arisan said. "She already stood up for her."

"Very well!" the lord laughed. "That'll make the ritual even sorer for them..."

* * *

"Amyleigh, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure! But please call my Amy, okay?"

"Okay, ma'am!" Elsa laughed, then she turned back serious. "Amy, how did _you_ come here?"

Amyleigh crawled towards Elsa. She looked a bit frightened. "I don't like to tell that story," she whined.

"It's okay," Elsa said, "then just don't tell me." She felt sorry about asking. Actually she never had any person towards her as close as Amyleigh was, but it felt good. It felt warm. At least there was a little glimpse of light since she arrived here in this dark place.

Elsa stood up and pointed to the bed. "So do you sleep here?"

Amyleigh also stood up and jumped on the bed "Yes, I do!" She caught a plush doll from one of the pillows. The girl doll had a yellow dress and strawberry blonde hair. "And this is my closest friend. I've given her the name Anna."

_"_Anna?" Elsa remembered that name from somewhere. _Didn't I also know some Anna? But... of course! _"My sister is also called Anna," she smiled.

"Well that's funny!" Amyleigh said. "Is she a nice sister?"

Elsa was thinking. _I remember very little about her. It's like I haven't seen her for ages, like I... I've shut her out or something..._ All the thinking made her tired.

"So on which side do you sleep?" Elsa asked Amyleigh.

"Usually the left side," Amyleigh stated, "but it depends on how I feel."

Elsa laughed. "Then would you mind if I occupy the right side of your bed?"

"Not at all," Amyleigh said.

Elsa sat down on her new bed. "And would you mind if I go to sleep now? I'm so tired of what happened today..."

Amyleigh laid herself down on her side. "I know how you feel, I'm so tired of doing nothing the whole day." Elsa giggled. "Perhaps you could tell me tomorrow what happened?" Amyleigh asked.

"Yeah, probably..." Elsa said. Amyleigh stood up once more to put out the lights, while Elsa laid herself down. The duvet was really soft, much better than the stone floor in the cell. It reminded her of her own bed. _My own bed... It feels like I haven't slept in my own bed for days..._ Amyleigh was back in bed now. Then she suddenly turned around, facing Elsa.

"Elsa, why are your arms and legs cuffed?" she asked.

Elsa sighed. "Well, it's probably that I can't use my powers to protect me."

"Do you have powers then?" she asked. Her voice sounded confused.

"Yes, Amy, I have," Elsa said. "I can control snow and ice."

"Wait what? That sounds amazing!" Amyleigh shouted. "Can you show me something?"

Elsa liked the enthusiasm of the girl, and tried to create a snowball. Then suddenly she felt the pain in her wrists again. It made her scream. "You see?" she cried, "that's what I meant by not being able to use my powers." _I definitely need to get rid of these awful shackles!_

Amyleigh was shocked. "I- I didn't mean to hurt you, Elsa..."

"It's okay, Amy." She stroked her cheek. The pain was already becoming less. "You don't have to apologize, you just didn't know." She yawned. "Maybe it's better if we just go to sleep..."

* * *

**A/N: Finally a glimpse of light in the story: Elsa meets another girl who probably has the same fate as she has: being used in that strange ritual everyone is talking about. Not much happens in this chapter though, but Elsa may summon some kindness and mercy for Amyleigh. From now on the chapters will really turn dark :).**


	4. The Reveal Part 1

"Look, Elsa, I found the perfect dress for you!" Amyleigh was sitting by the wardrobe, holding a white dress decorated with blue and grey snowflakes on the bottom in front of her.

Elsa looked with a smile. "Amy, it's beautiful..." she answered. "Let me put it on." She disappeared behind the room screen. After a short while Elsa wore the beautiful white dress.

"Wow, Elsa," Amyleigh stated. "You really look like a queen now!"

Elsa laughed. "Thanks... The only thing that is missing is a crown."

"That's a minor issue," Amyleigh said, before digging in the wardrobe. After a few seconds she held a golden tiara in the air. "Found it!"

Elsa kneeled in front of her, while Amyleigh put the tiara on her head. "I crown you queen of Arendelle!" she giggled.

Elsa smiled and stood up. "Now bow for me, ma'am!" she said.

"No way!" Amyleigh laughed. Then she ran into Elsa, causing her to fall on the bed. "Elsa, you're the greatest friend ever!"

Suddenly the door opened. Both Elsa and Amyleigh looked scared when they saw Arisan standing in the opening. "Queen Elsa, you come with me!" he demanded.

Elsa was frightened. _Is it going to happen now? _She hugged Amyleigh; she could feel her being frightened too. "It'll be okay, Amy..." she whispered.

"Will you come back?" she whispered back. Elsa could see she was fighting tears. She nodded. "Of course I'll come back."

Arisan now walked towards the two girls and took Elsa by her arm. "I said come!" he shouted. "My lord doesn't wait all day to see you!" He put her hands on her back while attaching a chain between the shackles around her wrists and pushed her towards the door.

* * *

"So, my queen..." The lord was watching out of the window in the library. "There we are again." He turned around when he saw Arisan pushing Elsa through the door. "Please, have a seat," he said while pointing at the two chairs in the middle of the room.

Elsa sat down with a sigh. _There we go again..._

"What does Amyleigh have to do with all of this?" she asked with a sharp tone.

The lord walked in front of her. "For you, my queen, you speak to me with _my lord_." He took her hand. "And about the girl: we will talk about that in a minute." Elsa was scared and accidentally started to freeze her hand. Then there was this heat again. She moaned.

"Okay then, let's start it all over," he said, while sitting down in the chair opposite hers. "I guess we both didn't make a normal introduction to each other. Hello, I'm the lord. And may I say that you look beautiful in that snowflake dress?" He held out his hand.

_Now it's enough! _She was getting annoyed by the behaviour of this lord. "I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle!" she yelled. "And as your queen I demand you to let me go! Oh, if I only-"

"If you only what?" The lord asked with a heavy tone, while waving his hand upwards. "If you could use your powers?" Elsa suddenly felt that her throat was pinched. "You should know better before yelling at me. You see, Elsa, if you can't behave like a queen, I may have to deal with you in another way, and that would be a shame, wouldn't it?" While the lord pinched his fist together, her breathing only got heavier.

_He... he is going to kill me!_ Elsa tried to scream, but was unable to until the lord finally released his fist. She fell on the ground, longing for air. Then she looked at the lord.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" she said weakly.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" the lord asked ironically. "Then let me tell you a little story."

* * *

**A/N: Finally another chapter! It's rather short though, since I hadn't thought of a good background story yet, that Elsa is going to hear right now. I also slightly have rewritten the preceding chapters, mostly grammar and spelling. More will come soon! And thanks for your reviews!**


End file.
